1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art including an optical unit that can output modulated light according to image information and a projection lens that projects the modulated light. The projector has a configuration in which an enclosure accommodates the optical unit and the projection lens. The projection lens is attached to the enclosure via screws or any other fixing member.
If the projector accidentally falls or hits an object, however, an impact acting on the enclosure is transmitted to a portion that fixes the projection lens to the enclosure and there is a possibility of breakage of the fixing portion. In recent years, the weight of the projection lens tends to increase, and the possibility of breakage of the fixing portion increases accordingly. In view of the situation described above, a configuration that excels in impact resistance is required. JP-A-2005-140895 is exemplified as a related art document.